Detrás de una simple palabra
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Jack observo el trozo de papel entre sus manos, aun no entendía el significado de esa palabra, y el solo hecho de no poder descifrar su oculto significado lo estaba matando. Bunny realmente había logrado irritarlo ¡Y solo había necesitado tres miserables letras! Jackrabbit


**Titulo:** Detrás de una simple palabra

**Disclaimer:** Nada que reconozcas de Rise of the Guardians me pertenece u.u ni siquiera he podido terminar de leer los libros

**Advertencias:** Bien, la verdad no estoy segura de si esto será una historia Slash o pre-slash.. solo deben saber que mi OTP de este fandom es JackxBunny asi que de mi parte eso es lo que obtendrán. No digan que no lo advertí. Aunque eso si, es muy poco probable que escriba algo de lemmon o lemme

**Resumen:** Jack observo el trozo de papel entre sus manos, aun no entendía el significado de esa palabra, y el solo hecho de no poder descifrar su oculto significado lo estaba matando. Bunny realmente había logrado irritarlo ¡Y solo había necesitado tres miserables letras!

_**Reto:**_Esta_ historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**N/A:** Pues, como se habran dado cuenta,acostumbro llamar a Conejo 'Bunny' me justificare diciendo que he leido un montón de fics jackrabbit en ingles y... pues simplemente no puedo evitarlo XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Jack observo el trozo de papel entre sus manos por la que debía ser su quincuagésima vez en ese día, aun no entendía el significado de esa palabra, y el solo hecho de no poder descifrar su oculto significado lo estaba matando. Frunció levemente los labios, Bunny realmente había logrado irritarlo ¡Y solo había necesitado tres miserables letras!

Una bola de nieve se estampó repentinamente en su cara y lo hizo caer de la cerca en la que, hasta ese momento, había estado trepado en cuclillas.

Mientras caía, al tiempo que un gritó ahogado salía de su garganta, escuchó los alegres gritos de un par de conocidos gemelos que decían: "¡Le diste, Jaime, Le diste!"

Así como la réplica asustada del mismo chico que corría en su dirección:" ¡Oh, dios mío, creo que maté a Jack! ¡Asesiné a Jack Frost con una bola de nieve!"

La sola idea de que eso hubiese sido realidad era realmente irónica, pensó Jack.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack, responde! ¿Estas bien?... ¿Sigues con vida?—la última pregunta fue hecha en un tono que evidenciaba las lagrimas contenidas, Jack simplemente se apresuró a ponerse de pie, no quería preocupar a los niños con algo tan tonto como una caída.

-Calma, Jaime, estoy bien- solo por si acaso le regaló una brillante sonrisa, al parecer hizo el truco porque todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué estabas tan distraído Jack?- preguntó Jacqueline (mejor conocida como La peque).

Jack se tomó un tiempo para responder, no sabía que decir dado que nunca le había pasado algo similar. Siempre había estado atento ante los ataques sorpresa de sus creyentes y ni siquiera la inminente llegada de una cálida primavera o un sofocante verano lo habían detenido.

-Solo pensaba… acerca de lo mucho que a Bunny le gustaría que le hiciese una visita… con montones y montones de nieve- agregó con una sonrisita traviesa, pensándolo bien no sonaba tan mal. Y el canguro se lo merecía.

-¡Que lindo!- la vocecita de Sophie logró llamar su atención lejos de los niños, quienes le sugerían cosas como que se asegurara de llevar una buena capa, estaban convencidos de que el conejo de pascua querría deslizarse en un trineo y al ser tan grande no podría hacerlo sin una buena cantidad de ella. Por un momento, el aliento de Jack se quedo atrapado en su garganta, sus manos definitivamente hormiguearon con el repentino deseó de arrebatarle ese sencillo trozo de papel a la pequeña niña, pero logró controlarse. Él no era si de cruel e insensible.

-Es solo un papel, Sophie- Protestó Jaime que se agacho para ver las curvas líneas que lo adornaban, la tinta era verde brillante y definitivamente llamaba la atención- Dice: "Ave"- comentó, arrugando las cejas ligeramente, obviamente estaba confundido.

-Aja, una cosa de guardianes realmente- comentó Jack mientras intentaba tomar el papel sin que Sophie llorará o que terminara despertando la curiosidad de los demás niños.

-¡Conejo, salta, salta!- chilló la rubia antes de soltar una risita y acercar el papel más a su cuerpo.

-Creó que Sophie tiene razón… El conejo de pascua lo escribió ¿Verdad Jack?- cuestionó Jaime mientras lo demás lo veían esperando una respuesta.

-El canguro simplemente quería molestarme un poco- masculló Jack, logrando por fin que Sophie le regresase su pequeña tortura.

-¡Entonces tienes que devolvérsela!- exclamó Claude saltando emocionado, adoraba ver pelear a ambos guardianes. Después de todo nunca pasaba de un par de gruñidos, persecuciones y alguna represalia menor, nunca era nada grave.

Jack lo pensó por un momento, realmente había descuidado demasiado su relación con el canguro últimamente, quizás un poco de diversión no estaría mal.

Y aun tenía que averiguar que era esa absurda cosa de _"Ave"._

* * *

**N/A: **espero que les guste... de cualquier forma yo seguiré actualizando esta historia porque amo la pareja, en fin, solo deseo tener un escrito mio propio de ese par tan lindo. No esperen gran cosa, serán unos tres o cuatro capitulos :p pero... digamos que me gustó mucho la idea de sacar esta trama gracias a mi palabra asignada


End file.
